


The Morning After

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “The Morning After” challenge in 2006.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “The Morning After” challenge in 2006.

Curled around the toilet bowl, his brown locks held back by potion stained fingers, Remus heartily wished for death. Above him Severus was being as soothing as he knew how - which meant not tugging too painfully at the werewolf's hair and muttering a list of ingredients to make the perfect hangover cure.

"I told you not to drink on an empty stomach."

Remus grunted and clutched his side, trying to banish last night's events from his mind.

But when Severus knelt beside him and muttered "silly werewolf" into his ear, he decided that it had been worth it. Almost.  



End file.
